Les roses ne sont pas à plaindre
by Mady Johns
Summary: Une mère qui met au monde un enfant hideux, une veuve noire enchanteresse, une gamine qui voudrait les yeux d'un démon...à part ça comme d'hab. Miroku pervers, Inuyasha à croquer, Naraku en vilain trop beau et les filles sont les plus maligne. KagomeXInu


Auteur : Mady Johns

Titre : les roses ne sont pas à plaindre… ( car elles , au moins , ne savent pas qu'elles vont faner)

Rating : T pour cause de gros mots , de personnages à l'esprit tordu et de scène particulièrement dégoûtante ou ambiguë à venir.

Thème : L'obsession de la beauté. Une mère aimante qui donne naissance à une enfant hideuse , une gamine qui voudrait les yeux d'un démon, une veuve noire à l'apparence enchanteresse…A part ça comme d'hab. Miroku est un pervers , Inuyasha est à croquer , les filles sont les plus malignes et Naraku est un vilain trop beau ( à part quand il a ses trucs patte d'insecte/racine qui sont de sortie, évidemment).

Chapitre 1 : 

" **La beauté gît dans tout ce qui est l'indéfini et l'indéfinition ; voilà pourquoi les enfants, qui sont toujours imprécis, toujours sont si beaux. "**

Le ciel était d'un noir d'encre parsemé des grains d'or des étoiles qui profitaient que la lune soit invisible pour resplendir de tout leur feux. Un brise fraîche agitait les arbres et les bosquets du jardins du plus riche marchant de la région. Trois jeunes filles étaient assises sur le rebord de la terrasse, affichant leur mines les plus soucieuse. Cela faisait plus de huit heures que la sage femme tentait d'aider leur mère à donner le jour.

Un cri de douleur déchira la nuit , suivit de pleurs. N'y tenant plus , la plus jeune se précipita à l'intérieur. Sa mère était debout, haletante , toute en sueur, une épée à lame courte dans la main gauche et dans la main droite un petit paquet qui gesticulait désespérément. la sage femme gisait dans son sang.

- Mère…Qu'est-ce que…?

- Cette femme a essayé de tuer ma petite. Elle avait caché cette arme sous ses vêtements. Elle disait que c'était un être maléfique. Répondit la femme en déposant son bébé et en le reprenant plus délicatement.

- Mère…C'est…

- Il lui faut une joli nom…Pourquoi pas Megumi ? Qu'en penses-tu , Ruri ? Ca te plait? Dans ce cas , je te présente ta petite sœur Megumi.

- Cette enfant est…

- Ma petite Megumi qui a tant de grâce…Hein , Megumi ? Tant de grâce , même si le gens ne pourront pas le voir.

- Elle est…hideuse.

- Hideuse ? Oui , elle est hideuse. C'est le mot juste. Tu le sais , Megumi , que tu es hideuse. Ca te fait déjà tellement mal. Et cette vilaine femme voulait te punir en plus. Ton père va être furieux. Il voulait un beau garçon fort et vigoureux , un héritier et moi , je lui donne une fille hideuse et à peine assez forte pour téter à mon seins. Tu es si faible et pourtant si je met ma main là , je sens ton petit cœur qui bat plus fort que celui d'un homme adulte, d'un valeureux guerrier.

La femme resta longuement à essayer de faire boire son enfant qui pleurait toujours autant, sans se soucier de la fatigue qui lui enserrait les membres. La petite finit par se calmer et commença à téter avec ferveur , comme s'il se fut s'agit de s'enivrer d'une quelconque liqueur mais c'est sa mère qui semblait ivre. Elle riait doucement , complimentant sa fille sur son ardeur et son appétit.

Lorsque le seigneur revint , il fut en effet furieux. Il parla d'abandonner l'enfant mais sa femme faillit lui crever un œil et il renonça à ce projet. Il se dit qu'il avait déjà trois filles ravissantes et pleines de charmes qu'il n'aurait aucune difficulté à marier avec l'un ou l'autre seigneur. Sa femme était encore jeune et féconde. Elle lui donnerais bien d'autres enfants, dont un garçon qui deviendrait son héritier. Il était confiant donc et pensait qu'il n'aurait pas trop à souffrir de cette petite qui semblait mal partie pour passer le cap de la première année.

Megumi survécu à son premier anniversaire , même si elle resta chétive et que son apparence n'alla pas en s'arrangeant. Son corps était difforme, ses membres tronqués et malhabiles. Sa peau était grêle, abîmée par une maladie qui l'avait frappé dans son premier mois d'existence. Son visage était d'une déformation difficile à décrire qui lui donnait l'air d'une pauvre bête triste. Ses yeux gris, ternes et vitreux roulaient en général sans force dans leurs orbites, si bien qu'on ne savait pas ce qu'elle regardait exactement. Ses cheveux gris foncé étaient crépus et raides comme de la corde. Les seule chose réjouissantes chez elle était son appétit et son éveil à la parole. Elle avait en effet une fort jolie voix et s'exprima très tôt avec des mots doux et sucrés.

A trois ans sa mère la dorlotait encore et toujours et ses sœurs s'émerveillaient de la trouver si drôle et déjà si ingénieuse. Elles plaignaient sincèrement leur benjamine mais d'un autre côté se trouvaient fort bien servies d'avoir cette petite chose à leur côté car ainsi elles pouvaient se mettre en valeur auprès des visiteurs et prouver leur immense bonté, en la traitant comme si elle avait été normale. Cela fit bien vite leur réputation dans toute la région et leur attira l'attention de quelques hommes riches.

Une semaine avant le jour où Megumi aurait cinq ans, elle essaya de franchir un petit ruisseau qui séparait les deux parties du jardins de son père. Ses jambes tordues la forçait à progresser de façon étrangement penchée et particulièrement maladroite. Le résultat inéducable en fut qu'elle tomba à l'eau.

Aussitôt sa mère accourut pour la relever et s'aventura sur les rochers glissants. Elle tendit la main à son enfant en souriant tendrement et la petite l'attrapa mais tira trop fort pour se relever , déséquilibrant ainsi la femme adulte qui tomba à son tour. Il y eut un bruit sec et en filet rougeâtre commença à s'écouler le long du ruisseau.

Lorsque le riche marchand, s'inquiétant de ne pas voir sa femme revenir alors que son fils, âgé de quelques mois, hurlaient pour réclamer sa présence, alla voir dans le jardin, il trouva Megumi toujours assise dans le ruisseau à côté du corps de sa mère dont le front avait heurté l'arête d'un rocher.

On pleura beaucoup. Les filles firent le chemin avec leur mari et leur enfants pour venir veiller leur mère. Megumi ne quitta pas une seconde la chambre de la morte, ne se plaint pas, laissant juste couler quelques larmes silencieuses. Ce n'est qu'une fois, la femme enterrée qu'elle commença à tousser et à faire de fortes fièvres. Tous conclurent que son séjour dans le ruisseau l'avait exposé aux mauvais esprit de l'eau et chacun se dit , en dedans lui-même, que si elle avait survécu jusque là c'était grâce aux soins constant de sa mère et qu'il faudrait s'attendre à la voir très bientôt partir à son tour.

Sa maladie dura quatre jour , jusqu'à la nouvelle lune qui l'avait vue naître. Cette nuit là, des sons en provenance du jardin arrivèrent la chambre qu'elle occupait et l'enfant brûlante de fièvre se leva. Elle vit un homme occupé à creusé un trou sous la lumière des étoiles. Il creusait à l'endroit où sa mère était enterrée.

Le lendemain sa fièvre était presque complètement dissipée et chaque nouveau jour la vit plus forte, plus débrouillarde et plus affreuse que le précédent. Elle apprit à courir malgré son corps difforme, refusa de porter ses kimonos pour enfiler des tenues plus adapté à ses jeux, compris comment manier une fronde, rossa deux filles qui s'étaient montrée odieuses avec elle….

C'est toujours galopante et ingénieuse qu'elle atteint ses neuf ans. Ce jour-là ses servantes voulurent l'attraper pour la laver et lui faire enfiler une jolie tenue car ses sœur et leur familles avait promis de venir pour la fête. Cependant taquine, elle s'enfuit se cacher dans les bois environnant, bien décidée à faire courir tout le monde. Comme elle se fatiguait tout de même assez vite, elle se chercha une cachette où attendre quelques heures avant de réapparaître.

Un creux dans un entrelacement de racines , de rocher et lierres attira son attention. Les lierres dissimulaient une entrée susceptible de laisser passer un homme adulte. Elle se laissa glisser dans le trou sombre à la puissante odeur de terre, d'humidité mais aussi et plus étrangement de sueur et de vie. Elle n'y voyait rien mais ses pieds rentrèrent en contact avec quelques chose qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une jambes. Une lueur bleutée envahit la cachette, la révélant étonnement spacieuse.

Un homme se tenait là , adossé à un rocher , une petite lanterne à la main. Son aspect était impressionnant. Il devait être de grande taille et était visiblement très fort. Ses doigts se terminaient par de longs ongles couleur nacre, sa peau était d'une pâleur incroyable et ses cheveux couleur lichen lui tombaient jusqu'à la taille.

Il soupira, les yeux toujours clos.

- Lorsque je cherche les humains, ils fuient et lorsque je ne veux pas les voir, ils se glissent jusque dans mes cachettes.

Megumi restait là, le souffle coupé et le cœur battant la chamade.

- Démon. Finit-elle par dire en toute simplicités.

- Bien observé. Vas-t-en, petite. Si j'ouvre les yeux et que je te vois , je me jetterais sur toi pour te dévorer.

- A mon avis , ma vision vous couperait l'appétit.

- Tu crois ?

Les paupières de l'homme frémirent et se soulevèrent, dévoilant des iris extraordinaires où la lueur bleuté de sa lanterne se reflétait et se fondait en des dégradées de mauve , d'or et rouge pareil aux feux du soleil couchant. Il grimaça.

- Il est vrai que tu n'es guère appétissante, petite. Mais tu pourrais tout de même faire l'affaire. Si je te dévore , je survivrai encore quatre années.

- Et dans quatre ans que vous arrivera-t-il ?

- Je dévorerais quelqu'un d'autre ou alors je mourrai.

- Et après ?

- Au bout de quatre nouvelles années , je serais à nouveau confronté au même choix.

- Cette perspective n'a pas l'air de vous réjouir.

Il sursauta en voyant qu'elle s'était approcher.

- Tu ne t'enfuis pas ? Pourquoi ? Que veux-tu ?

- Je voudrais vos yeux.

- Quoi ?

- Je voudrais avoir votre regard. Je l'ai déjà vu, il y a quatre ans. Vous déterriez le corps de ma mère.

- Jouer les charognards ne me valait rien. T'as mère était une gentille femme, je l'avais observer du temps de son vivant…ce soir là, je t'avais pris pour une espèce gnome qui rodait autour de la maison.

- J'aimerais avoir vos yeux. Ils sont si beaux. A l'époque, ils m'ont fait du bien alors que j'étais malade.

- Qu'est-ce tu aimerais d'autre ?

- Je voudrais être belle, je voudrais avoir un corps qui me permettrait de faire tout ce que je veux, je voudrais être plus forte , je voudrais….

Il posa un doigt sur la bouche de l'enfant et sourit.

Lorsque le marchand vit sa fille revenir, il fut content de la voir bien propre et joliment vêtue d'un vaste kimono vert qui dissimulait la difformité de ses membres. Un détail cependant ne tarda pas à l'intriguer. Elle avançait les yeux clos , comme une somnambule. Ses sœurs pensèrent qu'il s'agissait d'un nouveau jeux et elle le confirma. Elles s'amusèrent de voir qu'elle ne se prenait les pieds dans aucun des objets, qu'elles disposaient sur son chemin et qu'elle parvenait à manger très proprement. Ils s'inquiétèrent peut-être un peu du teint blafard de l'enfant mais sans s'y attarder d'avantage.

Le lendemain , Megumi avait disparu et on ne la revit plus jamais dans la région.

XXXXXXXXX

" **La beauté est dans les yeux de celui qui regarde. "**

- Mademoiselle Iroka , me laisserez-vous vous resservir un peu de vin ?

- Bien volontiers ! Mais vous le coupez trop ! Je l'aime fort !

- Un vin trop fort ne convient pas à une jeune demoiselle…Il vous donnerai une migraine qui vous ferai froncer les sourcils , marquant votre joli front de vilaines rides.

- Cessez ! Vos flatteries m'endorment ! Servez-moi mon vin tel que je le désire !

La jeune femme avait bu un nombre considérable de verre de vin et fait très bonne chair dans cette auberge, où tout les regards convergeaient sur sa personne et chantaient ses louanges. Elle avait l'habitude ce genre d'hommage de la part de parfait inconnu mais cela lui procurait toujours les plus merveilleux frissons d'orgueil. L'aubergiste revint avec un vin presque pur qui aurait rendu un homme robuste malade tellement il était fort. Elle l'avala d'une traite. Un semblant de fraîcheur l'envahit . Elle ramena les pans de son kimono immaculé sur ses épaules.

- Mademoiselle Iroka, votre beauté ne trouve pas d'égale parmi les astres qui peuplent le ciel.

Elle jeta un regard blasé à celui qui avait parlé. Elle préférait les compliments muets , qu'on la dévore des yeux, que les hommes et les femmes cherchent à l'effleurer en passant. Elle avait remarqué que les gens avaient la même fascination dans le regard lorsqu'ils contemplaient quelque chose d'excessivement beau ou affreux. Elle prit un air spirituel que l'on pouvait attribuer à loisir à une longue réflexion ou à une pointe d'ivresse.

- Avez-vous remarqué que l'on pouvait trouvé de belles choses n'importe où ?

- Vous êtes trop modeste ! Une beauté comme la votre n'a sans doute encore jamais foulé ces terres !

- Je voulais dire…La plus belle chose au monde se trouve peut-être dans un trou putride au milieu de cadavres sous une épaisse couche de boue et de fumier. Ou alors peut-être que la plus belle chose au monde n'est autre que le dernier cheveux d'un vieillard édenté au yeux crevés et sanguinolent.

Ses paroles interloquèrent mais on les mit sur le compte du vin qui montait à la tête du jeune fille trop imaginative.

- J'ai encore faim ! Du pain ! Du lard ! Et encore de cette espèce de bouillie de lentille, j'adore ça !

- Ah ! Mais depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous plus fait un repas convenable ! S'exclama avec enthousiasme l'aubergiste en la resservant. Faites attention de ne pas vous rendre malade.

- Ne craignez rien ! Allez , j'offre la tournée !

L'aubergiste retourna chercher un autre tonneau de vin en pensant aux bénéfices qu'il allait faire avec la visite de cette riche voyageuse. Cela riait bien et très fort dans l'auberge lorsque le premier hurlement retentit. Ceux qui n'étaient pas trop ivre se précipitèrent dehors. Un énorme dragon aux écailles d'obsidiennes était en train de semer la panique dans le village.

Iroka attendit que les hommes se soit bien essoufflé à essayer de repousser le monstre et commencent à désespérer , avant de daigner finir son verre de vin et se lancer dans le combat. Elle sortit une longue épée blanche au manche entouré de fines bandelettes de cuir et d'un seul coup fit disparaître le dragon dans une grande lumière bleue.

Les villageois, l'aubergiste compris, étaient tellement stupéfait qu'ils ne pensèrent même pas à l'arrêter lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers la sortie du village sans avoir payer une seule de ses consommations. Elle s'enfonça dans la forêt sans ce soucier de l'obscurité quasi-totale qui y régnait. Un glissement se fit entendre sur sa gauche et une vois rauque se plaint.

- Tu m'as donné la migraine avec ta lumière !

- Ne fronce pas les sourcils ça donne des rides. Dit-elle en passant une main cajoleuse sur le front écailleux du dragon.

- Je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'en manger un ou deux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu auras d'autre occasion de t'en mettre plein la panse avec moi.

- Ta beauté me suffit amplement. Reprit la bête d'un ton tendre en flattant de sa langue le visage de la belle.

Elle se laissa faire, donnant même à penser qu'elle appréciait la caresse.

- Tu m'aimes ?

- A en mourir. Si seulement je pouvais déjà prendre le visage d'un homme pour te serrer dans mes bras et te faire partager ma couche. Mais très bientôt je serais assez puissant pour changer d'apparence.

Elle lui lança un petit regard affecté où se mêlait pitié, déception et une vague condescendance mais lui aveuglé par l'adoration crut y voir des regrets pour leurs ébats encore impossibles. Elle grimpa sur son dos et ils reprirent leur route.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Coucher ! Tiens , Shippo ! Inuyasha , tu n'as pas honte de vouloir prendre son repas à plus petit que toi ?

- C'est toujours plus malin que de vouloir prendre celui de plus gros. Grommela le Hanyo en donnant un coup de bâton dans l'eau pour éviter que leur embarcation n'approche trop près des rochers qui bordaient la rivière.

Kagome sursauta.

- Je sens la présence d'un fragment ! Sur la rive droite !

Ils se dépêchèrent d'accoster et se précipitèrent vers l'endroit que leur indiquait la jeune fille. Le spectacle qui les attendait les fit reculer. Une gigantesque carcasse, un dragon probablement était étendue de tout son long, entièrement écorchée. La graisse et les muscles,laissés au soleil ,étaient déjà à un stade avancé de putréfaction et dégageait une odeur pestilentielle. Kagome déglutit

- Le fragment est à l'intérieur.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de recherche dans la masse en putréfaction où les asticots faisaient déjà bombance , Inuyasha ressortit avec le morceau de perle en question.

- Je l'ai trouvé !

- Ne t'approche pas !

- Hein ?

- Je croyais que c'était toi qui avait l'odorat sensible !

- Ben , c'est pas si terrible.

- Les chiens aiment la viande un peu faisandé, c'est connu mais là …

- Inuyasha , tu ne serais pas, par hasard, en train de jouer le dur et de faire comme si ça ne t'indisposait pas alors tu es sur le point de tourner de l'œil ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

- J'en sais rien. Ton teint inhabituellement verdâtre peut-être.

Ils laissèrent leur ami faire trempette dans la rivière pendant une ou deux heures , en profitant pour faire une pause bien méritée.

- Vous ne trouvez pas bizarre de prendre la peine de tuer de d'écorcher une bête pareil et de ne pas prendre le fragment qu'elle contient ? Demanda Sango.

- Peut-être que celui qui a fait ça ignorait l'existence de ce fragment et n'en voulait qu'à la peau. Le cuir de dragon se vend une véritable fortune. Dit Miroku.

- C'est quand même étonnant. Un dragon avec un morceau de la perle devait tout de même être assez costaud et pourquoi ne pas avoir toucher à la chair. Bien préparé , c'est comestible et même très fin.

- Tout le monde n'a pas l'habitude de manger du dragon, Sango.

Brusquement la chasseuse de monstre se retourna et lança la fourchette dont elle était en train de se servir dans les buissons. Un petit cri étranglé se fit entendre et ils découvrirent un diablotin version miniature qui tentait désespérément de libérer sa queue prise entre deux dents du couvert.

- Qu'est-ce que tu avais à nous espionner ,toi ?

- Je croyais vous étiez la Kuro-yamome. Dit-il a Sango.

- La Kuro-yamome ?

- Mais maintenant je vois bien que ce n'est pas vous ! Vous n'êtes pas assez belle! Sans vouloir vous vexée évidement !

Il parvint à se libérer et ne demanda pas son reste. Ils restèrent perplexe. Pendant ce temps , Inuyasha continuait de frotter pour essayer de faire partir l'odeur de ses cheveux.

- Qui c'est cette Kuro-yamome ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a de tellement mieux que moi ?

- Huit pattes et des instincts cannibales.

- Hein ?

- Kuro-yamome ça veut dire veuve noire. C'est une espèce d'araignée dont la femelle a coutume de dévorer son mâle durant l'accouplement. La seule chance que le pauvre à de s'en sortir c'est de faire très vite son affaire et de se barrer en quatrième vitesse. Expliqua le bonze.

- Je ne demanderais pas pourquoi tu t'intéresse à ce genre chose.

- Ca ne me dérange pas de le dire! Sur le plan pratique c'est peut-être un peu périlleux mai sur le plan érot…

Miroku fut contraint d'interrompre sa phrase, sous peine de se ramasser un coup d'Hiraikotsu sur la tête.

- En plus , le venin de la veuve noir est assez dangereux. Ajouta-t-il plus sage. Il faut donc mieux savoir la reconnaître.

- Bref, espèce de pervers, si tu croise une jolie femme un peu étrange dans ces bois , évite d'aller lui demander si elle veut être la mère de tes enfants.

- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Demanda Inuyasha en sortant de l'eau.

- Il semblerait qu'il y ait une veuve noire dans la région…Ben , Inuyasha , t'es tout pâle qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Rien…

Kagome renifla un peu et s'empressa de sortir une bombe de désodorisant de son sac pour en asperger son ami.

- Arghh! Mais t'es malade ! C'est quoi ce truc ?!

- C'est juste du parfum… pour l'odeur. Dit-elle surprise par sa réaction.

- Ca me brûle le nez !

- Oups ! C'est vrai que les chiens n'aiment généralement pas les parfums à base d'alcool.

C'est donc le nez rouge , l'œil humide et délicatement parfumé à la noix de coco que Inuyasha se remit en route. Il grommelait comme à l'accoutumée mais jetait de temps en temps des regards inquiets autour de lui.

- Ca ne va pas ? Demanda Kagome en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui à l'avant de l'embarcation.

- Si…

-Tu n'as pas l'air bien depuis tout à l'heure. On dirait que quelque chose t'effraie.

- Ridicule ! Pourquoi j'aurais peur ?! Je suis pas stupide !

- D'accord , d'accord ! Pas besoin de t'énerver.

- Hum…A part ça , tu ne vas pas bientôt devoir retourner chez toi au moins ?

- Non, ça va. C'est les vacances et j'ai raconté à tout le monde que je partais en colonie.

- Tant mieux.

- Tu as vraiment l'air inquiet.

-Tu vas arrêter, oui ?!

- Ne me parles pas sur ce ton !

- D'zolé.

- Tu viens de t'excuser ? Là, c'est sûr que tu as un problème.

- Fous-moi la paix !

Elle préféra ne pas insister d'avantage.

- Au moins , on a récupérer un fragment sans trop de difficultés.

- Parle pour toi.

- Je me demande vraiment qui a tué ce dragon.

- Un chasseur de monstre sans doute.

- Tu as remarqué que les bêtes ne s'étaient pas approché de la carcasse ?

- Hum ?

- Une masse de viande pareil abandonnée en pleine forêt, toutes les bêtes de la région auraient du venir se régaler et là , il semblait entier.

- Peut-être que les bêtes de la région , à part les asticots, n'aiment pas le dragon ?

- Où alors elles avaient peur de quelque chose.

- J'ai rien remarqué de spécial.

- Moi aussi et c'est ça qui m'intrigue.


End file.
